Les héros de l'olympe : la dernière épopée olympienne
by NPHX77
Summary: ceci ce passe 7 mois après les héros de l'olympe : le sang de l'olympe. P.S: le chapitre 1 (prologue) est petit mais c'est normal c'est juste pour poser les bases. Les chapitres seront postés régulièrement et je pense faire plusieurs tomes. Je précise que certains personnages cités dans ce livre ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Prologue (chapitre 1)

**I - une paisible matinnée**

moi, Martin Green, j'avais quinze ans, j'étais ce qu'on pourrais _appeler_ un solitaire, un ermite... Bref, je n'étais pas très sociable. J'étais hyperactif mais bizarrement à partir du moment ou je me concentrait, je devenais trés patient.

Jack (un gars plutôt grand et fin) s'approcha de moi et dit :

- _il faut quitter la forêt, on est resté trop longtemps ici..._

 _-je trouve que c'est une bonne idée,_ rétorquai-je.

Jack prit son sac et nous entamèrent la descente. Un peu plus loin, la ville surplombait la forêt béante

Dans laquelle nous étions en ce moment même. Après plusieurs minutes de silence Jack lança:

 _-il y a quelque chose là-bas_.

je regardât dans la direction dans laquelle son regard pointait et vit quelque chose : un village! En s'approchant, nous vîmes des dizaines de personnes s'affairant a tou, te sortes de tâches quotidiennes banales, et des gens s'entraînant au combat a l'épée, on aurait dit un camp de vacance a la différence près qu'il y avait des épées qui brillaient intensément. Jack dit:

 _-tu crois que c'est des vraies épées?_

 _-non idiot..._

 _-mais on dirait..._

 _-ferme la. On va vérifier._

 _-d'accord... Mais tu crois qu'on a le droit de s'incruster comme ca?_

 _-il ne nous verront pas tu te souviens de la fois ou j'ai volé le gâteau chez ta mère?_

 _-bon bah vas-y mais moi je reste la..._

 _-comme tu veut._

Sur ce, je décida d'entamer la déscente


	2. Chapitre 2

2 **\- la colonie des sangs-mêlés**

 _-t'es qui?_ me lançât la psychopate qui m'avais frappée avec une lance en bronze.

 _-je me nomme Martin, pourquoi t'as un problème?_

 _-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

 _-j'explore_

 _-qui t'as dit ou était située la colonie?_

 _-quelle colon... Ah! Celle-ci... Bien, a vrai dire, moi et Jack avons vus cette colonie alors qu'on se promenaits..._

 _-toi et qui?_

 _-Jack... Euh... Un ami..._

elle ne parut pas convaincue mais elle m'invita a la suivre tandis qu'elle demanda a quelqu'un d'autre d'aller chercher Jack. J'entreprit donc de suivre la grosse tarée pour aller voir un certain chiron... Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination quand un homme barbu en fauteuil roulant s'avança vers moi et miss tarée. la folle alla discuter avec lui tandis que lui me reluquait du regard, à ce moment la je cria :

 _-bon et moi je suis censé faire quoi pendant que vous discuter tout les deux?_

 _-calme toi_ , me rétorqua le dit Chiron

 _-me calmer? Alors que je me promène tranquillement et reçoit un coup de lance par l'autre folle et qu'elle m'enmène voir un mec qui peut même pas se lever?_

Comme s'il voulait me montrer qu'il pouvait marcher, le barbu commençât a ce lever, je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'écroule lamentablement au sol mais au lieu de cela, ces jambes tombèrent et l'homme sortit, le plus étrange c'est qu'il était mi-homme mi cheval... J'étais tellement choqué que je ne pût me mouvoir. Mais il y avait plus étrange: comment un cheval pouvait entrer entièrement dans un fauteuil roulant?

Il me regarda avec un sourire, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux marrons

 _-tu verrais la tête que tu fais..._

 _-vous... Vous êtes..._

 _-un centaure_

 _-euh... Ça existe?_

 _-question stupide mais oui, ça existe..._

 _-ah..._

A ce moment précis, une partie de moi me dit qu'il avait raison mais d'un auutre côté je refusait clairement d'y croire. Et c'est à ce moment que Jack arriva, accompagné d'une fille magnifique aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons, elle était si belle que je faillit oublier le centaure et miss tarée... Jack me salua d'un air stupide :

 _-salut ca va?_

 _-mec il y a un centaure..._

il ne remarqua Chiron qu'a ce moment la, il le ragarda et dit :

 _-ouah! Un cheval humain! moitié humain, moitié lasagne findus..._

 _-cette remarque ne me plait pas trop..._

en voyant le visage énervé de Chiron, Jack s'excusa et suivit la jolie fille qui lui dit qu'elle l'emmenait voir un certain monsieur D. Chiron demanda:

 _-bon, comment t'appelle tu?_

 _-moi? Euh... Martin monsieur._

 _-bienvenue Martin! Euh... Clarisse, emmène le voir le film d'orientation._

 _-ouep! Suis moi idiot!_

 _-attendez je comprend stirctement rien et puis de toute faço..._

je n'eut pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase quand Clarisse ce retourna pour me gifler en me disant de me taire, mais je réussit à esquiver et je lui fit une balayette afin de la faire tomber, mon coup réussit et Clarisse s'écroula au sol et écarquillant les yeux, je me retourna et vit Chiron regarder la scène avec un regard amusé, mais je m'étais tourné trop longtemps et Clarisse ce jeta dans mon dos et me plaqua au sol. Elle approcha son visage de ma tête et me murmura à l'oreille:

 _-si tu veut rester en vie tocard, suis moi sans dire un mot..._

je n'avais apparament pas le choix et je suivi Clarisse dans une salle sombre ou était projeté un film, elle me dit de m'installer et sortit, je regarda le film qui parlait de dieux grecs qui allaient sur terre pour procréer avec des mortels afin d'engendrer des demi-dieux, j'eus également droit à l'histoire de cet endroit, la colonie des sang-mêlés ou les demi dieux s'entraînaient et partaient pour des quétes héroïques. Après une heure et demi d'explications Chiron me dit que j'étais forcément un sang mêlé car j'avais réussit à entrer. Il me dit que c'était l'heure du repas et je décida de rejoindre Jack au pavillon réfectoire, comme Chiron l'avait nommé...


	3. Chapitre 3

**III - celui qui ne devrait pas exister**

 _-en tout cas les pizzas sont bonnes!_ Dit Jack entre deux bouchées de trois fromage

 _-je suis d'accord mais pour le coup du sacrifice de nourriture pour un dieu je trouve ca bizarre_

 _-ouais mais bon après avoir vu un dieu_

 _-j'ai loupé un épisode?_

 _-oui, celui ou je croise le dieu du vin que l'on surnomme monsieur D._

 _-d comme dionysos?_

 _-parfaitement... Ben il est pas cool celui la._

 _-pourquoi?_

il ne pût me répondre car tout les regards était rivés sur lui, et en regardent mieux je le vit:

il était entouré d'un mini blizzard qui se solidifiait autour de lui mais il ne semblait rien remarquer... Après une trentaine de secondes de silence, Chiron dit:

 _-bienvenue a toi, Jack Orson, fils de chioné!_

 _-ah ben merci mais pourquoi fils de... Ah... OK_

 _-c'est la déesse de la neige ca non?_

Chiron confirma ma réponse en hochant gravement la tête tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur Jack. Ce dernier questionna le centaure du regard.

 _-tu ne devrais pas être ici Jack, Chioné n'est pas sensée avoir des enfants demi-dieux étant donné qu'elle ne fait jamais d'enfant avec les mortels..._

la jolie fille de tout à l'heure se leva et dit:

 _-elle a peut être changé d'avis concernant les mortels_

 _-ca m'étonnerait mais tu as peut être raison Reyna, nous devrions voir ca de plus prêt et à ce propos, des nouvelles du camp Jupiter?_

 _-la chose y est toujours, la nouvelle Rome a été évacuée et les derniers légionnaires sont morts ou disparut..._

 _-et Percy et Annabeth?_

 _-ils ont réussi à se cacher mais ils sont toujours là bas..._

c'est ainsi que cette conversation s'arrêta, en fait je n'avais pas vraiment écouté mais maintenant, je savais comment s'appelait la jolie fille et ca, ca m'importait plus.

lorsque le dîner s'acheva, tout le monde partit tandis que moi et Jack allions vers le bungalow d'Hermes car Chiron a dit que nous irons dans nos bungalows respectifs (qui sont rangés par Parent divin) nous irons chez Hermès, il fallait qu'ils construisent un bungalow de Chioné pour Jack, et que je sois, comme lui, revendiqué par son parent divin pour qu'ils sachent qui est mon Parent divin, lorsqu'ils m'avaient demandé si c'était mon pere ou ma mère le dieu, je leur ait repondu que moi et Jack avion fuit un orphelinat lors de notre tendre enfance, nous avions alors cinq ans...

Le Bungalow d'Hermes était un vrai fourre-tout, il n'y avait quasiment plus de place et plein de déchets trônaient sur le sol jonché de miettes de gâteaux...

Une fille nomée Rosie a bien voulut nous accueillir car elle avait à elle seule, beaucoup de place. Nous dormirent a même le sol, ce qui était plutôt dérangeant, le lendemain nous sortirent tôt et nous vîmes des gens construire un nouveau bungalow fait de glace et de neige... Je dit a Jack:

 _-voila ta maison, tu pense qu'ils vont la finir quand?_

 _-pas longtemps vu qu'ils ont déjà fait pas mal de trucs._

 _-ouais ils sont efficaces... Viens on va les voir._

nous allions les voies quand Clarisse arriva et dit:

 _-allez les nouveaux on vas s'entraîner au combat a l'épée_

 _-en quoi c'est utile?_ Rétorquais-je

 _-pour ta survie. Allez venez._

sur ce, nous commencions a la suivre en direction d'un bâtiment ressemblant a un amphithéâtre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**IV - la goutte d'Ichor**

 _-en garde!_

Clarisse bondit sur moi et envoie une estocade que je pare avec difficulté, cette fois, elle a pris une épée alors que d'habitude elle utilise une lance, celle avec laquelle elle m'a attaquée le jour d'avant... J'essaie d'allonger une botte quand elle se met à lancer plusieurs coups rapidement, je perd un peu le contrôle de ma lame et je me retrouve dans une position qui fait de moi une cible facile. Clarisse entame un nouvel assaut mais je réussit à esquiver avec brio, je me redresse et me jette sur elle pour la frapper d'un coup de pommeau, Elle est touchée par mon assaut mais se remet vite de ce coup et plonge sa lame en direction de mon ventre. Je pare et dévie sa lame mais elle réussit à me toucher au niveau du bras gauche, une entaille profonde apparaît et le liquide tiède commence a couler le long de mon avant bras. Clarisse se prépare à attaquer de nouveau quand elle écarquille soudain les yeux en regardant ma blessure.

 _-c'est juste une coupure..._

 _-non, regarde!_ Elle désigne ma blessure.

intrigué, je regarde et voit, au milieu du flot de sang, une goutte dorée réparer ma blessure... Soudain Clarisse se met à parler :

 _-de l'ichor_

 _-c'est quoi?_

 _-le sang des dieux... Il faut prévenir Chiron..._

Elle part en courant et je commence a courir à sa suite, je me met a la suivre quinze minutes durant, puis, nous arrivons à la grande maison, comme elle se fait appeler.

Clarisse aperçoit Chiron et lui court après en criant:

 _-Chiron il y a un truc louche! Chiron! Chiron!_

 _-Clarisse! Que se passe t-il?_

 _-le nouveau... Le... Le nouveau, je me suis entraîner à l'épée avec lui._

 _-et donc?_

 _-je 'ai bléssé et.. Il y avait de l'ichor qui sortait de la plaie..._

a ce moment la j'arriva, essouflé. Je regardait tour à tour Clarisse et Chiron qui me regardaient tout les deux...

 _-concrètement c'est quoi de l'ichor?_

 _-le sang des dieux, il rend immortel et est très puissant!_

 _-je suis immortel?_

 _-ca, on le saura bientôt... Je vais convoquer monsieur D. Clarisse, emmène Martin a l'infirmerie, les enfants d'appollon vont essayer de trouver des indices, dis leur ce qui c'est passé._

 _-OK, aller viens sang d'or_

je suivi Clarisse jusqu'a l'infirmerie, la, il ya avait un garçon blond qui discutait avec un garçon pâle aux cheveux noirs possédant un manteau en cuir noir...

 _-Will tu as un client!_

le blond vint et me dit de m'allonger sur un des lits pendant que lui et Clarisse discutaient, je chercha le garçon pâle du regard mais il avait disparut... Étrange...

apres quelques minutes le blond et deux autres qui lui ressemblaient commencèrent à utiliser des objets et produits étranges sur ma plaie qui avait déjà cicatrisée. Après cinq minutes, je m'endormis...


	5. Chapitre 5

**V - un rève étrange**

tout commençat lorsque j'étais en train de tuer l'ours, je me trouvait sur une pile de cadavres quand un ours m'attaqua, je sortit mon arme et le décapita d'un coup d'épée, cet ours ce transforma en ouragan de douze mètres et s'abbatit sur moi, je me releva dans une maison étrange où l'on voyait un seul homme qui parlait tout seul, tout allait si vite, la scène changea encore et je vis une pièce noire avec un homme massif dont on ne voyait quasiment que les yeux, l'homme commençât a parler:

 _-Il nous le faut!_

 _-pas tout de suite maitre_

 _-pourquoi pas?_

 _-la colonie... On ne peut pas l'attaquer comme ça.._

 _-pourquoi pas?_

 _-les monstres ne peuvent pas traverser.._

 _-mais toi, tu es un demi dieu n'est-ce pas?_

 _-maitre je..._

 _-vas-y et tue le!_

 _-oui maitre..._

je me réveilla en sursaut dans un endroit inconnu...


	6. Chapitre 6

**VI - Le camp Jupiter**

Je me leva, et au prix d'un gros effort je me mis à marcher, j'avais trés mal a la tête, l'endroit ou j'était m'était inconnu, j'avais faim et soif... Soudain, deux personnes arrivèrent, un jeune latino au cheveux bouclés et un grand blond tenant une lance en or. Le garçon latino s'approcha et dit:

 _-toujours en vie?_

 _-on est ou?_

 _-le tunnel sous les camps..._

 _-le quoi?_

 _-c'est un tunnel qui relie le camp Jupiter a la colonie des sang mêlés..._

 _-camp Jupiter?_

 _-la camp Romain..._

 _-ah? Et que fait on ici?_

 _-on est de garde mais tu était dans les pommes alors don t'a emmené ici quand même..._

 _-et?_

 _-et ben c'est presque tout._

 _-comment ca presque?_

 _-ben on doit entrer dans le camp Jupiter et sauver les... Oh... Styx..._

 _-quoi? Qui a t-il?_

 _-Jason regarde!_

Le latino et le blond regardèrent au dessus de ma tête. Quand à mon tour je leva la tête, je vit une lumière argentée ornée d'un croissant de lune et d'un cerf.

 _-ca veut dire quoi ça?_

 _-un nouveau problème_

 _-comment ça?_

 _-t'es un enfant d'Artémis.._

 _-en quoi c'est un problème?_

 _-elle a fait vœu de chasteté..._

 _-ah... Et comment ça ce fait que je soit la alors?_

 _-aucune idée..._

un bruit de respiration bruyante nous empêchat de continuer, un cyclope fit son apparition et rugis.

 _-OK on lui règle son compte et on y va!_ Cria Le garçon latino

je m'avançait vers lui quand il décida d'attaquer, n'esquive et fit une roulade pour passer en dessous de sa massue et me releva derrière lui, pendant ce temps, Jason se jeta sur lui et lança des éclairs. J'en déduis que son parent divin était Zeus... Voire Jupiter s'il était Romain. Je sortit de ma poche un poignard que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à lors et décida de passer à l'attaque. Je me remémora les bottes que Clarisse m'avait apprise, même s'il s'agissait là d'une autre arme. Je para un coup avec mon bras ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur, je vit le brun lui lancer des boules de feu, le cyclope tituba et je sauta sur l'occasion (c'est le cas de le dire) en me jetant sur lui, je lui trancha la jugulaire (je ne sais pas comment mais je sut avec précision ou elle était sa taille etc...) un flot de sang rougeâtre gicla de la plaie et le cyclope tomba en poussière...

 _-joli coup. Au fait moi c'est Léo!_

 _-Martin..._

 _-allons au camp Jupiter sauver les survivants_

moi, Jason et Léo partirent vers le camp Jupiter, nous ne rencontrâmes qe trés peu de monstres, ce qui était pas plus mal. A chaque fois, Jason les foudroieraient, Léo les carbonisaient, et je les terminaient à coups de poignards. Nous arrivâmes enfin au camp Jupiter quand je vit ce qui se passait:

Reyna et quatre autres personnes luttaient contre une horde de monstres, quand je vis ça, je couru pour aider, c'est la que tout a commencé à ce corser...


	7. Chapitre 7

**VII - la bataille du camp Jupiter**

Jé me jeta dans la mêlée, je distribuait les coups dans tout les sens, j'essayais de me débarrasser du plus grand nombre d'assaillants mais même si on était plus fort, leur nombre nous submergeait largement. Je ramassais toutes sortes d'armes que je trouvait et assénait des dizaines de coups dans tout les sens, je vit un sang-mêlé se faire balayer et atterrir violemment contre un mur de ce qui devait avant ressembler à un amphithéâtre. Soudain, un monstre étrange s'approcha, les autres se poussaient pour laisser passer cette chose... En jetant un rapide coup d'œil, je reçut une information : c'était une chimère. La chose s'approcha, c'était un lion avec une tête de lion et une tête de chèvre, il avait une queue de serpent qui se terminait par une tête de serpent, elle possédait également de petites ailes osseuses. Soudain, quelqu'un dans la mêlée cria :

 _-Phalange !_

Aussitôt, les demi-dieux survivants se placèrent côte-à-côte, se protégeaient à l'aide de bouclier et placèrent les pointes de leurs armes le plus en avant possible afin de repousser les assaillants. Je me joignit à la formation et nous chargèrent...

Les bruits de batailles devenaient banals a mes oreilles, j'eus l'impression d'être dans mon élément, je vit que nous perdions l'avantage et cria :

 _-rompez la formation ! Séparez vous et reculez !_

ils parurent stupéfaits, intrigués par ma stratégie mais virent que la phalange se dissolvait, ils se séparèrent et nous commencions à reculer, il n'y avait rien d'autre a faire j'usqu'a ce que quelqu'un remarque que le nombre de monstre diminuait. Un demi-dieu sauta vers un cyclope mais ce dernier le frappa d'un revers de la main. Le pauvre sang-mêlé voltigea et atterrit au sol avec un horrible craquement. A ce moment, tout allait presque bien car les monstres commençaient à fatiguer et à douter de leur forces, ils avaient assommé un des nôtres et tuer un autre mais nous étions encore une demi-douzaine à leur casser la figure. C'est là qu'il arriva. Un monstre géant venait d'arriver et sauta d'un toit, lorsqu'il atterit, il projeta une immense gerbe d'étincelles autour de lui. Il prit une apparence humain mais n'en était pas moins terrifiant... J'entendis alors un cri :

 _-c'est Tartare !_


End file.
